


OneShots Levi x Reader

by Rena3chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambush, Angst, Birthday, Blood, Books, Breaking, Childhood, Danger, Death, F/F, Gen, Humanity, Killing, Law, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Mistakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Old Wounds, Orphans, Past, Sadness, Sickness, Storys, Suicide, Tears, Titans, Tragedy, Trust, Victory, Violence, care, dicrimination, expedition - Freeform, fight, happiness, learning, not every tag is for every chapter, oneshots, some shots are having more than one chapter due to their length, survey corps, threat, walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena3chan/pseuds/Rena3chan
Summary: A bunch of one shots, in which you help Levi and otherwise. You go through a lot of bad things, but also good things. You comfort Levi and he does the same in his own way. But in some you also fight against him and with him, whether it is against titans or humans.Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to use the same narrator in every One Shot, due to the fact that not everyone enjoys each one, so by using different ones I want to achieve, that everyone has their favourite narrator at least one time. Before you start reading I want to apologise for every mistake I made, my English is not the best, I am not living in a country were the population speaks English, so please do not be to mad about the mistakes that found their way in here. 
> 
> Enjoy the stories, I hope you like them

(H/C) hair was flying around as their owner was running, holding the bread she stole tight to her tiny body. The girl was 10 years old, living in the underground and working for a man, who adopted her after her mother passed away, leaving her alone because she did not have a father. What happened to him was not clear, he was just gone one day. She was cleaning in other people's homes, taking care of their children and such things, payment was low, really low, but she had warm meals and a place to sleep at. 

Nevertheless she managed to come through until she turned 7, one day she met Levi Ackerman, who also lost his mother, turning him to an orphan as well. He was close to death when (F/N) found him, sitting in a dirty alley. His body was covered in dirt, the dress he wore as well. It was a lucky day for him, due to the fact that the (E/C) eyed girl walked past his alley, carrying a basket with her, filled with food from the market she bought for one of her customers. 

It was an old man, who was not able to do something himself, so he paid (F/N) to do the chores for him. He was the only customer she had to that time, so she tried to do her best to make the last days beautiful for the man, what made him happy, because the whole time he lived no one was so nice to him. 

It was normal in the underground, people suffered and only some managed to survive and having enough money to pay a worker like (F/N). In the basket were three breads, one of them she could eat herself, The man gave her extra money for cleaning his toilet, which she used to buy the bread. Some money was left, giving her the opportunity to buy cheese that she wanted to eat with the bread. 

The whole walk she was happy being able to afford this meal, the warmth of the bread causing shivers run down her spine and she needed to keep the drool from running down on one side of the mouth. But something made her stop as she walked past an alley, in which a boy was sitting, to check the starving boy, who hid his face between his really thin legs. 

(F/N) sat down in front of him crossing her legs as she did. “Hey”, she said. A simple word, but it made Levi look up to see (E/C) eyes looking at him. They had worry in them. Levi was about to return the 'hey', but suddenly, completely out of the blue, (F/N) stood up and ran away, leaving the starving boy alone. Thin hands grabbed thin knees as Levis body started to shiver, tears running down his cheeks, because he thought that the girl only wanted to see his suffer. 

But the real reason for (F/N) leaving was her goal to find a knife to cut the warm bread in her basket she bought for herself. She asked a man, who had a knife tugged in his belt. “Why?”, he asked, looking down at her. (F/N) pointed to the alley in which she met the starving boy and explained to him, that she wanted to share her bread with him. After the man listened to the girl, he gave her his knife under the condition, that he would get some of the bread as well, (F/N) agreed. As she gave the man his proportion of the deal, she walked back to Levi.

The tears stopped streaming down his face and he laid down, because crying took a lot of his energy. The bare feet from (F/N) made the dirty water on the ground splash as she stepped in it. When she arrived to the boy she sat down again and put cheese on a slice of the bread, giving it to Levi. 

Looking at the bread Levi pushed himself up and grabbed it, feeling its warmth. He looked at the girls face, asking a silent question with his eyes. Was he actually allowed to take the bread and eat it? (F/N) answered with a simple nod, signalising Levi to take the bread and eat it. The warm bread was delicious, reminding Levi of the last time he ate something, which was three days ago. 

“Do you want another one?”, (F/N) asked when Levi was about to finish the bread. “Can I?”, the boys voice being not more than a whisper. He could not believe that it was actually happening, that someone really gave him something to eat, what was warm and he did not care what the girl in front of him wanted in return, being eager to do anything. 

“Yes, I would not offer you another one, if I would not give it to you”, (F/N) chuckled when she gave Levi the next one, which he took gratefully. Watching the boy eat the bread so happy caused (F/N) to forget the time and as she remembered, that she still had to return to the man she worked for, she quickly said goodbye to Levi. 

“What is your name?”, Levi asked. “(F/N), yours?”, her gaze turned towards Levi, who was holding the second slice in his tiny, thin hands. “Levi.” A small nod was made and (F/N) walked away. 

Since that day (F/N) tried to come by on a daily basis, bringing Levi food. He was so happy every time he saw her, the person who practically saved his life. But as the old man passed away after two and a half years, (F/N) had really big problems bringing Levi something to eat. She just did not gain enough money, none of her customers giving her some extra money. So she started to steal food, became quite good at it and no one noticed it. 

Until that one day. 

A man saw her gripping bread from the stall and by yelling and turning all the attention on her, he got the result of her running away. She was running towards the alley, where she was meeting with Levi for three years, but never arrived. The military police caught her and took her with them, forcing her to leave Levi behind without food. 

After 19 years she woke up in her bed, in a small apartment she wanted to leave. Another nightmare about Levi dying due to starvation caused her to wake up after only 2 hours of sleep. 

She remembered the day she had to leave him, because the military police caught her. A punishment was expected by her, which one she did not know. But she never received one, thanks to a powerful man, she was not found guilty. (F/N) had a bad feeling that day, due to her knowledge about the noble people, which she gained through rumours and stories, she knew that the man was up to no good. And she was right. 

He took her with him and she started to work as a prostitute for him, with an age of 10. However she managed to free herself after three years, by becoming a gang leader. The gang was dealing with drugs for one of her former suitors, so he did not have to bring his commodity to the addicted people in the town himself and (F/N) was lucky that the current leader was killed, so she attended. She thought that it was better than what she was doing at the moment. Two more years passed and (F/N) got cold, not trusting any one, not letting any one come near her. The whole time she wanted to check on Levi, but not wanting him to put him in danger she waited for the right time to visit him. 

Due to the fact that she actually returned when she was 14 and Levi was nowhere to be found, she assumed that he was dead. It shattered her heart in thousands of pieces. 

Hate. 

(F/N) hated herself so much for leaving Levi alone in that horrible sinkhole and not returning earlier. Almost every night she woke up because of nightmares, in which Levi died in front of her eyes, every nightmare brought a different death to the black haired boy. 

That is how she became a victim of insomnia. 

When she turned 18, her former suitors business broke apart, what led to him being arrested and most of the gang members were arrested as well. (F/N) knew that some day this could happen and erased every evidence that could get her into trouble. 

The new job she signed up for was as assassin, killing the men who raped her and getting well paid for it, not a bad deal for her. 

When she turned 26, her will to live was gone completely, causing her to drop her guard and not caring if she would be imposed with the death penalty for all her crimes. 

The routine she came up with during her time as an assassin was complicated. Every week she changed her address and her name, having a collection of wigs gave her the ability to cover her hair, lowering the eventuality being discovered and arrested. Clients got used to call her the 'killer queen', keeping her name secret, even if it was fake, she did not dare to take the risk. 

(F/N) got ready to go to the market to buy some groceries. Usually she would be careful, wearing one of her wigs and avoiding eye contact with the other people, but not any more. Whenever she made eye contact that day, the other person would look away, because (F/N) had a piercing gaze, making her feel uncomfortable pretty fast. 

A big crowd was on the market, bigger then usually, because the survey corps returned from their expedition that day. This would be the first time (F/N) would see them, due to her job as leader she hid in the darkest corners of the city, not leaving them at all to stay safe. As she became an assassin (F/N) stopped leaving her hideout when the sun was up. Foods, drinks and clothes were delivered to her by her clients, mostly powerful politicians and business men, servants. 

In January (F/N) lost her will to live, since then six months passed, making it July. The sun was hot, blending and causing (F/N)'s body to produce a big amount of sweat, which she wiped away on her forehead with a tissue. 

A loud noise made (F/N) twitch in surprise. “Get her!” This could have been old gang members, who wanted revenge for some ridiculous reason, it was not the first time. Her first instinct was to drop her basket and run, leaving the broken eggs, the shattered milk bottle and the bread as well as cheese behind. 

Even though she lost her will to live, she wanted to feel the adrenaline that day, for some reason, she could not figure out why, but it felt like the right thing to do. This feeling was similar to the one she had the day she first met Levi. The sweating increased, her speed got lower because of the sun blending her, not giving her eyes the chance to identify her surroundings. 

A staircase gave her the opportunity to run to the roves, where she was able to move like a panther, because she got used to them in her time as assassin. “They returned!”, immediately (F/N) knew who was the topic. The survey corps were riding on horses through the crowd, towards their HQ, their Commander Erwin in the front. Wanting to see them for at least one time, the wanted girl turned her head to catch a glance. 

A certain soldier got in her sight, his black undercut and the eyes reminded her of the small, starving boy she met 19 years ago. The face of the young boy was never forgotten and now she saw him as an adult. He must have turned 27 not long ago. The stoic expression was new to (F/N), nevertheless she recognised him. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped, falling to her knees she started crying. Tears of happiness were streaming down her face and a smile appeared, a real one. Such a smile did not appear on her face for 19 years. (F/N)'s body began to tremble, making it difficult for her to keep her sitting and not to let her upper body fall to the ground. “Levi”, she mumbled, the tears mixed with her sweat, that was running down her face as well. 

The people, who wanted to catch her lost her quite a time ago, but she did not notice it, so she was save. It was her lucky day. 

As the sun set (F/N) sneaked into the HQ of the survey corps, with the aim to see Levi.

When she reached the front door, her heart started to beat fast. Inspecting the door, she figured that getting the keys was unnecessary and that her knife was enough to unlock it. The door opened with a loud creak, causing (F/N) to hide behind the opened door and wait there for ten minutes, just in case someone could check for the cause of the noise in the middle of the night. After all it was about 11 o'clock. As she felt save to go, she got in and scanned the hallway for soldiers. Not seeing any she ran down the hallway, searching for Levis bedroom. (F/N) spent one hour searching for the man, but did not find him in the building. 'Maybe outside? Please be there. I need to see you!', she thought. After some time she actually found the door that led to the inner courtyard, which was used as training course. Due to the use as training course an obstacle course was built up, making (F/N) sigh and put her head in her palms according to her frustration. 

That increased the difficulty of the search for Levi a lot. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath she started to look for the black haired man. 

(F/N) was wearing a brown jacket, similar to the ones the soldiers wear, so she would not stand out that much. A black wig covered her (H/C) hair, tickling her neck, but she ignored it. She was so focused on finding Levi that nothing could distract her. 

After some time searching him a dull sound made its way to (F/N)'s ears, causing (F/N) to turn her head around. Another one. Following the sound, the heart beat of the girl rose with each step she made, excitement taking over her. 

Then she saw him, beating a dummy that was hanging down from a tree. The moon pu his uncovered upper body in a silverish glimmer, the sweat drops ran down his toned abs and back, reflecting the moonshine. “Levi!”, (F/N) yelled, making the head of the man turn around to face her.  
It is really him. 

The (S/T) cheeks wertr covered in tears again, that ran down non-stop. (F/N) ran up to the confused man, getting slower when the distance between them was about one meter. Her soft hand touched Levis cheek, but he slapped it away. “Who the hell are you?”, he snapped. (F/N) took a step back, letting hurt fall over her eyes. 

Remembering the wig, which covered her real hair, (F/N) took it of, freeing her (H/C) hair and let it fall down. 

“I brought you a warm slice of bread with cheese on it”, the soft hand, that touched Levis cheek moments ago reached for something on the inside of her jacket, making Levi tense up, because he was not sure what the girl wanted to take out. It was something covered in a white tissue. 

The curious man grabbed the tissue, the warmth of the object in it permeated through it. Slowly and carefully Levi opened the tissue, which felt really nice and soft, letting him assume it was an expensive one, and revealed a slice of bread with cheese as topping. Taking it out and letting the tissue fall to the ground, his grey eyes widened when he gripped it with both hands. He did not move for several minutes. A soft breeze made his hair move and a shiver run down (F/N)'s back. 

Levi lifted his gaze and was looking at (F/N), with an incredulous look in his eyes he looked into the ones of the girl in front of him. 

“I thought you were dead”, he whispered, still not believing what was happening. “Everyone said you got the death penalty, because of me”, the body of the man started to shake violently. (F/N) felt sorry for putting him through this, looking back she could have come up with a better plan in her past as well as now. “What I went through made me wish I would have got the death penalty”, (F/N) told him with a shaky voice. 

Raising her hand she made a new attempt to caress Levis cheek. He dropped to his knees, hiding his face behind his hands, trying to prevent (F/N) to see his face, which was about to be covered in tears. The body was still shaking violently, causing (F/N) to drop on her knees as well, grabbing his chin and lifting his head. 

“I had so many sleepless nights. So many nightmares. A feeling of guilt eating me alive”, the tears stopped running down her face. “I lost the will to live, but as I saw you today I felt so alive, relieved.” She hugged Levi, who did not know how to react, but he hugged back after some time. 

Levi let go of (F/N) and did not know what to say. 

“What happened to you”, he was not asking her, he commanded her to tell him. So she did. Not everything, but enough, so he could understand that (F/N) was not able to come back sooner. In return he told her his story. After he finished they were leaning against the tree. 

“Do you remember the song you sang to me?”, Levi asked, breaking the silence. “Which one?”, a questioning expression found its way on (F/N)'s face. Levi was looking into the sky, counting the shining stars. “Do you remember that one day, when we were talking about our future? We both said, that we wanted to escape this sinkhole of city”, (F/N) remembered which song Levi meant. She hummed the melody of, making Levi close his eyes and remember the day. They were sitting in the alley and Levi also had his eyes closed, listening to (F/N) singing to him. 

“Can you hear my heart beat?  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself  
that my dreams will come true”, 

(F/N) sang quietly. 

“They came true.” Turning her gaze towards the sky as Levi (F/N) answered: 

“Yes, they did.”


	2. Tea Garden in the market street

Earl Grey. 

The name you get of when you ask Levi Ackerman, which the best tea is. 

The best Earl Grey. 

Tea Garden, the small store with tulips in front of the entrance and a small bell jar ringing each time when someone would open the green door to walk in, standing in the market street and run by (F/N) (L/N), he would answer if you asked him where to get the best tea in town. It was a small shop, selling a lot of tea sorts as well as different kinds of tea service's. 

After every expedition outside the walls Levi bought his favourite tea in this particular shop, because he liked the self-made Earl Grey there. 

It was noon and the shop was about to close, so Levi needed to hurry to get his tea. The sun set was beautiful, making orange, red and yellow dance across the streets and buildings, which seemed to drown in these colours. Levi was running by now, wanting to get to the 'Tea Garden' in time, because he did not have any tea left and would have to wait two days before he could get some new tea, because the shop was closed on Sundays and Mondays. 

Panting he arrived at the green door, only to see that the shop was closed. The sign said it clearly: Closed. The letters were crested with elegant curlicue’s, what made Levi grunt in anger and turn away to go back to the headquarter. A quiet ringing could be heard. 

“Captain Levi!”, a voice shouted. Confused and relieved the man turned his head around to see (F/N) standing in the door frame waving at him. “I waited the whole day for you to come since I heard that you returned, what took you so long?”, she asked as Levi walked closer to the shop and her. 

The girl's (H/C) hair was shining in the sunlight and her face, in the colours of the sunset looked nice and pretty. She walked in, opening the door wider so Levi could come in as well, holding it open with her right hand. “You waited?”, the black haired man asked. The well-known smell of all kinds of herbs crawled up his nose, waking old memory's, which he could never forget, including the first time he came in. The smell almost knocked him off his feet, because it was so nice and welcoming. 

“Of course. You always come here after an expedition to buy Earl Grey, so I prepared some for you already. It is right here”, (F/N) answered casually, leading him to a small bag filled with the tea lying on the counter. “And am I correct by saying that someone broke your favourite tea cup?” Levi lifted his gaze and looked into the shop owner's (E/C) eyes. 

She was right, Eren broke it by accident as he tried to rinse it, making Levi mad at him and forcing him to run 30 laps as punishment. But that was three weeks ago. As response he simply nodded. “That young scout, Eren I guess, if I remember right, brought me a sketch of it and I made a tea cup, which hopefully looks like the one that broke”, (F/N) said, giving Levi a tea cup that she kept under the counter. The Corporal grabbed it, inspecting the white tea cup carefully. 

It did not look exactly like his favourite tea cup, but it was close enough, showing some similarity's. It was not (F/N)'s fault, it was probably the sketch Eren gave her that did not look exactly like the tea cup that he broke. “Thank you”, Levi wanted to pay for the tea cup, but (F/N) refused to take the money. “Eren already paid”, she explained, watching the man nod and putting away the money he wanted to give her. 

He left the shop with (F/N), who closed the door behind them and walked a while with Levi, chatting with him until their ways separated. 

After the next expedition Levi returned from, (F/N) had the Earl Grey prepared for him again. “How was the expedition?”, (F/N) asked, smiling while she brewed a cup of tea for the Corporal. He asked her to make a tea for him, because he needed to relax, the nice smell of the many herbs helping him to do so. “Horrific, as always”, he answered, sipping the Earl Grey (F/N) made for him. “Oh… I am happy you returned safely”, she said, sitting down across of him and resting her head on her left hand, which was holding the left cheek of her face. 

Levi looked at her with his stoic face, nodding before taking another long sip. “I can only agree”, he placed the empty cup of tea on the table. (F/N)'s eyes widened as she saw that he drank his tea that fast. “How is this possible?”, she asked, going to rinse it. Levi shrugged and stood up to pay the service. “Three fifty, please”, he gave (F/N) ten fifty instead. 

With wide eyes she opened her mouth to say something, but the bell jar cut her off and making her look to the door. “For the cup”, Levi said and left. A soft smile appeared on the shop owners face. 'So he found out', she thought and started to clean the table she and Levi were sitting at moments ago. 

After he completed the next expedition Levi came again, being greeted by (F/N) with a soft smile. At the moment she was talking to some other customers, so Levi had to wait until she was done. While he was waiting he looked around the shop and noticed a picture of a woman hanging on the wall. She was pretty, showing similarity's with (F/N), so he figured it was her mother. His gaze went to the shelves in which all kinds of tea service's were standing. Some of them had flowers on the outside, others were blank, like his favourite cup was. But there was one tea cup that caught his attention. 

It was small, but not to small, at least 200 ml would fit in the cup, but not more. Nevertheless the size was not the cause for Levi noticing the cup, it was its design. The cup was decorated with a moon and a sun, surrounded with stars. The moon and sun were standing out, so if you would grab the cup you would feel the sun and the moon like small hills, brushing against your palm. It was beautiful and Levi wanted to hold it, so he picked it up, carefully letting his finger glide over the design. 

The bell jar let Levi snap out his thoughts and he put the cup down again. “Here you go”, (F/N) handed him the tea he always bought in her shop. Levi paid and wanted to go, but (F/N) stopped him with a question. 

“When were you born?”, she asked. The Corporal lifted his grey eyes to look at the shop owner, who was smiling with shining eyes. “It is not important”, he said. (F/N) pouted lightly, turning her gaze towards the ground. “Okay”, she tried to hide her disappointment, but failed. Because of that Levi left the shop with having the feeling, his chest would contract. 

The Earl Grey loving Corporal survived another expedition, following his habit of going to the 'Tea Garden' in the market street. It was raining, so he came to the shop with soaked clothes, water dripping down on the floor. 

“Oh good god”, (F/N) was shocked seeing him that wet. “If you do no want the floor to get wet, I can leave again”, he suggested, making (F/N) bite her lip in sight anger. “What a stupid suggestion, come in, I will give you some warm tea and dry clothes. And while your clothes dry out, you can stay here.” She grabbed Levis arm, that was covered in his wet jacket, and got him to a hidden door in the back of the shop. 

As the door opened, it revealed a room filled with plants, that turned out to be herbs, and a bed as well as a desk and a wardrobe. Out of the wardrobe (F/N) took out a long white dress. 

“I hope it is okay for you to wear this”, she gave it to Levi, who looked at it with concern. It was better than the wet clothes he was wearing at the moment, so he nodded and (F/N) left the room so he could get changed. As long as Levi changed (F/N) made his favourite tea and took some sweets out of her eating chamber. Placing it all on a tablet she walked to the small room, knocking and waiting for an answer, because she did not want to walk in on Levi changing. 

“Name and intention”, the Corporals voice answered clearly. It was caused due to the way he answered to a knock against his office door. (F/N) chuckled a little, but played along. “Tea Garden owner (F/N) (L/N), sir. Bringing tea and sweets, may I enter?”, she answered and bursted out in laughter as Levi opened the door. 

He was not pleased to see her laughing like that, because he thought she was laughing at him. “Stop to laugh, brat. It makes me feel uncomfortable”, he said, making (F/N) go silent. “I am not laughing because of the dress you are currently wearing. I just thought it was funny to pretend to be a scout”, assuring him that she was not laughing at him, Levi nodded, opening the door wider for (F/N). Thanking him she walked in and placed the tablet on the desk, putting the tea cup on it and the plate with sweets. 

When she turned around the image she saw was incredible. Levi seemed a lot smaller in the dress than he already was, but it looked good on him in some strange way. His skin seemed more pale and his grey eyes were supported by the bright colour of the cloth.

To sit down (F/N) pulled the chair away from the desk, so the surface that was hidden under the desk was free and she could sit down. She wore a pair of black trousers and a green top, which were pretty comfortable and did not interfere with her working. Levi sat down on the bed and started to drink the tea (F/N) brewed and ate one scone. 

(F/N) watched him while he did so, making Levi grow uncomfortable again, not liking the girl's eyes on him while he ate. “Is something wrong?”, he asked, as he could not take it any more. “Why do you ask?”, (F/N) asked in return. “You are staring at me”, Levi bit in his scone and some crumbs fell down, which he picked up again to prevent the room to get dirty. 

“Sorry, did not mean to”, (F/N) turned her gaze away. Then she stood up to check on the herbs, which stood on a table across of him. Levi watched as she was checking her plants, pouring water into the pot to keep them alive. 

“Thank you”, Levi said as he was done. “You're welcome.” (F/N) left again, so Levi could change into his dried clothes. The man paid for the Earl Grey and wanted to pay for the treat that he enjoyed at the 'Tea Garden' that day as well, but (F/N) refused to take the money. “I helped a friend of mine, and for that they must not pay”, she explained, waving goodbye to the Corporal, who was leaving. 

As the bell jar signalised that the door was opened by ringing, he stopped in the door frame, looking at the pouring rain and said: “25th December.” (F/N)'s eyes widened and with that Levi left the shop owner, only the ringing broke the silence in the room. 

Several months passed with Levi coming by and buying Earl Grey after every expedition he went on. It was December by now. 

Levi was walking to the 'Tea Garden', because (F/N) sent him a letter, saying that she had something for him. The man already knew what the girl wanted to give him. Due to the fact that it was the 25th December, alias his birthday and Christmas, she wanted to give him a present. As he arrived he could not find (F/N) in the store, so he checked if she was in the small room he was in when his clothes were wet. It turned out that (F/N) sometimes spend the night in her shop, working, so she used the room as bedroom, to prevent walking home in the dark. Levi knocked and waited for her to answer, but no one answered. He knocked again, but the result did not change. 

Levi started to worry, searching her around the shop, but did not find her. When he searched for a note behind the counter the bell jar rang, making him look up. (F/N) came into the shop, taking of her coat and scarf, putting the scarf in the arm of the coat. “Were have you been, brat, and why was the shop open, did you turn dumb over night, huh?”, Levi asked immediately. (F/N) looked in his grey eyes, her (E/C) eyes shining with excitement as she saw him, not caring about the insults that came out of his mouth. 

“I helped a little girl to find her mother, who lost her. It took me quite a while, but I succeed”, she explained, putting her coat on a chair. Making it seem that the coat embraced the chair, trying to keep him warm. “Wait here and close your eyes”, she instructed him and left. Levi sighed and sat down on a chair, closing his eyes and waiting passionately for her t return. 

He tried to figure out what (F/N) would give him. Maybe an extra large stock of Earl Grey? Levi heard a door being opened and shout again, interrupting his thoughts. Footsteps came near, then they stopped, a chair was moved and (F/N) sat down. “Open”, this simple word let Levi feel excited, he did not know where this excitement came from, but he did not care. A small box was lying on the table, which he grabbed carefully and unravelled. After he was done he was holding the cup which caught his attention one day. 

Carefully he let his fingers hover over the moon as if he was afraid to break it if he used to much pressure The porcelain felt smooth at his finger tips. “It is pretty”, he said. (F/N) nodded and smiled. “And it is yours now.” Levi let his gaze meet (F/N)'s, thanking her for the gift. 

“What are you doing today?”, Levi asked. “Nothing. Closing the store and going home.” Levi nodded. “Do you want to come, eat with the scouts? It is Christmas and being alone on this day makes most of the lonely people kill their selves.” 

(F/N) looked up at him in surprise, being confused of his way to invite her to the celebration. “Sounds better than dying due to loneliness”, she answered smiling. As they left the store and (F/N) locked it, they walked to the headquarter. Chatting, (F/N) laughed and was happy that Levi invited her to come with him. 

“Thank you, Levi”, she said. “After I lost my mother to the disease I was actually pretty lonely.” Levi looked at the girl, ruffling her hair and remembered the day he lost his own mother, causing a stich in his chest. Nevertheless (F/N) did not seem to notice it. “You're welcome.” (F/N) smiled as they got to the building they were walking to. 

(F/N) could not wait to meet everyone. Her eyes were shining as Levi opened the front door. 

The man was happy as well, being able to return the favour he owed the shop owner of 'Tea Garden' in the market street, selling the best Earl Grey in the whole town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how the idea crawled into my head, but it got stuck and I was eager to write it down.  
> I hope you liked it, even though Levi did not exactly behave like he usually would in this one shot  
> Sorry for that, but I imagined him getting a little softer when the topic is tea


	3. Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Contains rape!  
> I did not describe it that much, but if you are not okay with it, please skip this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

As the scouts were eating their breakfast in the dim mess hall, Levi sat in his office, waiting for them to be done. After one hour passed he felt safe to go get his breakfast without meeting one of the cadets. Opening the door carefully and looking around the hallway, to check if someone was walking past his office, but after he did not see any one, he went to the kitchen. When Levi arrived in it, he made himself some breakfast, using bread, eggs and vegetables, so he would have enough energy during the day. While he cut the cucumber into equal slices, he cut his finger, deep enough to make him bleed. The thick, red liquid was running down his finger, leaving a red track were it ran down. He stared at his finger, not moving an inch, as the images, which caused his nightmares, plopped up in his mind, making a shiver run down his spine. “Levi, where have you been during the breakfast?”, Hange asked, when she saw the black haired man in the kitchen. She noticed that Levi did not move, staring at something, what could not be seen by her, due to the fact that Levis back was in the way. Interested, Hange walked around him, only to see his, now in blood covered hand. Red traces all over his hand, making their way down to the wrist. “I will get a first aid kit!”, she exclaimed with her eyes wide. When she returned, Levi still has not moved, still watching the blood run down his hand. Carefully Hange grabbed his arm, moving him to a table in the room. She started to clean his hand, then sterilize the cut. “It will burn a little now”, warning him she put a cotton pad, with alcohol in it, on Levis wound, but he did not react in any way. After Hange was done taking care of his wound, he thanked her ans got to his breakfast. The woman was worried, because normally Levi would not let her help him, so she decided to go to Erwin. The blond man was the only one, who Levi would tell what bothered him, she thought and got to the Commanders office. Hange told him what happened and what caused her to worry. Erwin nodded, acknowledging that Levi was not all right and agreed to talk to him. Due to the work Erwin had to do, he could only talk to the rather short man in the evening. At the time, he went to see Levi, the sun went down, making room for the moon and his shining accompanist's, the stars. Erwin got to Levis office, knocking at the door and did not wait for an answer as he walked in. Levi was sitting at his desk and reading a book. Reading was not describing what the man was doing quite right, he just stared at the printed letters, not understanding what they tried to tell him, turning the page after some time, to look at other letters. “What is the matter?”, Levi did not bother to look up from the letters when he asked. “That is what I wanted to ask you. Hange was worried, coming to me and asking for help”, Erwin sat down on the chair across of Levi, who still was not looking up at him. “Nothing.” The Commander knew that Levi lied by his answer. Usually the man would tell him to fuck of, but he did not. At that moment he knew, that Hange worries had a good reason. “Tell me.” This two, simple words were the cause of the stiffened body of Levi. His heart started pounding hard against his chest, but he ignored it, as well as the images, the memory of what happened twenty nine years ago on this exact day. For the past years, he somehow managed to hide away his sadness and despair, but this day was hard. He just was not able to do it, but still refused to tell Erwin what made him sad and feel a despair, which was so strong that it physically hurt him as hard as mentally, because it made his heart pound so hard. Erwin did not know what to say, how he should make Levi to talk about his problems, so he would feel better, so he commanded him to do it. Levi was so broken this day, he could not hide the story, that he hid for the past twenty years, one of the reasons of his nightmares and guilty feeling. 

“It was long ago.” 

The memories took over him, as he gave them the possibility to do it, making another shiver run down his spine. He was five years old as it all started. Two months after he turned five, a man came through the door to get into the old and dirty apartment his mother and he were living in. This man changed his life, well it was the girl, who he held hands with. Smiling she walked in, looking at Levi, who was aware of the reason why the man was there, but not knowing why the girl was with him. Her (H/C) hair was so long, that it reached her wrists, and her eyes were shining, not sparkling, shining. They shone as bright as Levi imagined the sun to shine at lunchtime in its whole beauty. Love and care where in her (E/C) eyes, that were fixed on Levi as she walked towards him, when her father left with his mother. Smooth and soft, lovely and happy was her voice, when she introduced herself to the young boy. “I am (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you”, her smile was so nice as she talked to Levi. “Let's play something”, she suggested and fell to her knees, to look into Levis eyes, who sat on the floor. (F/N) was ten years old, making her twice Levis age. Ashamed Levi turned his gaze to the dirty floor, admitting that he did not own any toys and when (F/N) chuckled, he buried his face between his knees in embarrassment. “Me neither. But I have my imagination, the greatest gift that I got when I was born, and that is enough to have fun”, she grabbed Levis hand and started to invent a game. That day they were king and queen, ruling over their kingdom. The young boy had so much fun, that after (F/N) left, holding her fathers hand he could not wait for her to come back. At least he hoped she would. One week passed and (F/N) came back, holding her fathers big hand as she walked through the door. On that day (F/N) took Levi on a walk around the slums. She was holding his little hand in hers, squeezing it lightly, sharing her warmth with Levi, who felt save. (F/N) was holding his hand in such a loving way, that she managed to build a cocoon around them. That cocoon protected their bare feet from the dirt on the streets, the drunken men, who laid on the earth and other things, Levi was afraid of. “See this building? It was the most favourite place on the world for Aurora, a princess, who lived long ago”, pointing her finger on one of the old buildings, that was completely dirty and looked like it would fall apart any second, she turned her gaze down to Levi, because she was bigger than him by thirty centimetres. “But it is so ugly and it is really dirty”, Levi argued and (F/N) chuckled at his comment, squatting down to look straight into Levis grey eyes with her (E/C) ones. She told him, that the princess met the love of her life there and was so happy for the rest of her life, when she married her love on the building. (F/N) was talented in telling stories, so talented that Levi actually believed, that the things she told were actually true, that they have actually happened. The rest of the walk (F/N) picked out some buildings, telling stories about people, that got happy due to them. With her stories (F/N) painted the world in bright, shining colours, revealing its hidden beauty to the young boy. 

“Once I met a girl, who was a good friend for me. She was twice my age, ten”, Levi said to Erwin, who nodded to signalise him to go on. The short man started to feel a little bad as he started to talk. 

(F/N) and Levi went on walks often, her telling stories about different things each time, like the animals, that were living in Levis neighbourhood and the scary people, who were not scary for him any more, when (F/N) finished her story about them. Every story ended with a happy end, not one of them had a bad ending, making Levi happy each time she grabbed his hand and they walked outside. Her hand made him feel save, when she held his, embracing and squeezing it lightly, sharing her warmth with him, the way she looked at him, gave him the feeling of being loved, her smile making him smile, because of the way it made him feel like he was special to her. He was really special to her, and Levi loved her like he would love his older sister, if he had one. After two months passed, in which (F/N) visited Levi, holding her fathers hand, as she walked through the door, and playing with the young boy and going on walks with him, making Levi happy, something changed. 

“She came often, played with me and went on walks with me making me feel happy, turned the colourless world into a coloured one. But it did not last long”, Erwin's body tensed up as he heard the last sentence. The atmosphere suddenly changed, making him feel uncomfortable. Levi, who looked into the blue eyes of Erwin, turned his gaze down to look at his palm. Remembering the way (F/N) held his hand, sending down a shiver don his spine. Even though he announced a bad turn in his story, which never was present in one of (F/N)'s, ever, his stoic expression did not change. Levi still had the strength to keep it on his face, while he was recalling the memories he had made with (F/N), that made him really sad, unfolding a feeling of loneliness in his chest. 

As it was usual for (F/N), she walked through the door, holding her fathers hand, she smiled at Levi as she saw him. But this smile made Levi freeze in place. It was not expressing love, care or happiness. It was forced, causing Levi to almost step back, after he looked into her eyes, which were not shining, only barely sparkling. Getting closer to her and he touched her hand. Immediately, without any hesitation, she squeezed it lightly, the way she always did. “What happened?”, he asked, his voice full of worry. Her father went to Levis mother and they disappeared in the bedroom, as always. (F/N) sat down on her knees, asking Levi to sit down, too. Her soft lips touched his forehead lightly, it was not more than a peck, but it was so soft and made him feel loved. The way she held his hand made him feel save, as if they were in a cocoon. Only the feeling of being special, that her smile caused as well as the love in her eyes disappeared, but she tried to caver it with the soft touch of her lips on his forehead. It worked. “Unholy hands touched me, but it is okay”, that day they stayed at Levis home. They had often played there, but it was feeling strange for Levi as they did it that time. He begged (F/N) to braid her hair and she allowed it. Levi ignored the bad feelings, concentrating on the (H/C) hair in front of him. Clouds. That was how Levi imagined clouds would feel like, just like (F/N)'s hair felt in his tiny hands. The next month her state got worse. The (E/C) eyes had no spark in them, they were like two glass beads, which starred through Levi, and she did not smile, not even a forced one tried cover the sadness on her face. “What happened?”, Levi asked again. (F/N) repeated what she had done before, squatting down, but touching his forehead with her now dry lips for more then ten seconds, embracing his hands with hers, sharing her warmth with him. “Unholy hands touched me, but it is okay”, that day she listened to Levi telling her stories. After he was done, she told him, that each one was beautiful. But her voice was monotonous, making Levi grow worried even more, but he tried to hide it. Levi tried to smile more, when he saw (F/N), trying to make her sadness disappear, to help her get happy again. It never worked, but she still was happy to see him try, and touched his forehead with her lips, that seemed to get drier everyday. Then her state got a lot worse. Normally (F/N) would hold her father's hand when she walked into the apartment, in which Levi lived with his mother, but she did not hold it this time. Hitting her father's hand, with all the strength she got, when he tried to touch her. This time she did not touch Levis forehead with her lips, and her hands did not give him warmth and the cocoon did not appear as well. Not squatting down either, she told Levi: “Unholy hands touched me, and I cried.” The young boy hugged her the whole day, but she did not react. The young boy cried, but she did not react. Usually she caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb, but she did not react. Levi got frustrated and as (F/N) left, he fell into his mothers arms, crying. 

“The happiness she brought was gone, she brought sadness and I did not know why, until today, twenty nine years ago”, Erwin's eyes widened. He was scared what Levi would tell him, but he kept listening to him. The man, who told his story with short sentences, but filled with so much sadness, was not looking up from his hand. He wanted to touch his forehead, where (F/N) used to place her lips, but he did not. He wanted to fold his hands, but he did not. He wanted to forget what happened twenty nine years ago, but he could not. Erwin was overwhelmed my the situation. By now Levis eyes were looking with a hurt expression on his hands. The man wanted to forget everything, but he could not. 

(F/N)'s father bursted into the apartment the Ackerman's were living in, carrying (F/N) with a frontal piggyback. Normally, you would put the legs around the person's waist, who carries you that way, but (F/N)'s legs were hoovering over the floor. Two liquids were dripping down her legs, blood and a white liquid the young boy could not identify, leaving traces on her skinny legs. Levis mother and (F/N)'s father took care of her, cleaned her dirty body and laid her into the bed, in which the black haired boys mother slept in. As they were done, they left the girl lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with empty, lifeless eyes and not a single emotion on her face, they left the room and (F/N). The girl on the bed was not the one Levi met, he did not want to accept that the foreign girl was taking over (F/N)'s body. Her father sat down on the floor, buried his face in his palms and was comforted by Kuchel, Levis mother. Lying down next to the emotionless girl, Levi wanted to achieve her showing some kind of emotion, or reaction, to wake the girl he met a few months ago, that was sleeping, he believed she did, at least he wanted to believe it. (F/N) did nothing, even when he hugged her, lying down on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her, she did nothing. Then Levi had an idea. Starting to pull at (F/N)'s hand, trying to convince her to go on a walk, he made her stand up and go outside with him. Their parents did not notice them, because Kuchel was only paying attention on comforting the now crying man on the floor. He could not believe what the men had done to his beloved daughter in such a dirty alley. Levi was holding (F/N)'s hand, squeezing it, as she had done for him. Telling her stories, as she had done for him. Nevertheless the ten year old girl did not show any reaction, what disappointed Levi a lot. As they kept walking, they walked past an alley. Suddenly a man grabbed (F/N)'s tiny body, throwing her on the ground, causing her to get dirty due to the mud on it. With widened eyes Levi watched the scenery in front of him. Collecting the last strength in her young and hurt body, (F/N) yelled at him. “Run away, get somewhere save, do not care what happens to me, save yourself. And please do not be sad when I do not come again. Live a life you can be proud of, forget me!”, tears streaming down (F/N)'s face as the man, who threw her on the ground, was touching her body. Levi listened to the suffering girl and ran away. He was running for two minutes, leaving the alley behind him to get home, to get help, but his mother and (F/N)'s father crossed his path. Asking him where (F/N) was, the terrified boy told them what happened, causing the girls father to run towards the alley. The boy wanted to follow him, but his mother did not let go of his hand, telling him that it was a bad idea to follow the man. 

“She has been raped by a group of five men, more than one time”, Erwin has put his face into his hands, resting it there. “Her father saved her one time, bringing her to my mothers apartment. He cheated on his with and took the girl with him, saying they would go on a walk. They took care of her and the father started crying. Seeing her, lying on the bed, so broken and defenceless, I wanted to help her and went on a walk with her. Out of no where a man appeared, who was part of the group, which raped her. Her father saved his girl before he could have a turn, using her body to satisfy his urges.” Levi clenched his teeth so hard, that his jaw started to tremble. Not able to keep the stoic expression on his face, the grey eyes were full of fear, guilt and anger. 

Levi and his mother went home. As they walked the route, Levi and (F/N) used to go, the grey eyes of the young boy, that were filled with sadness and disbelief, inspected what surrounded him. The buildings, which (F/N) made so beautiful with her stories, got ugly again. A cat crossed their path, but it was just a normal cat, not a special one, who went to see his girlfriend, who he loved. The neighbour with the scar over his right cheek was not the clumsy, lovely man, who built his daughter a doll house, any more, he was the creepy guy next door. When mother and son got home, they laid down on the bed, on which (F/N) laid. It was not warm. Kuchel embraced his son, singing a song to him, which (F/N) sang to calm him down, when he was scared or crying. The woman succeed by calming her son, because he fell asleep. The next day they were told, that (F/N)'s father was to late. The girl, who was so nice, caring and spreading love, was dead. Murdered. She died in the dirty alley, with her open throat being the cause of her death, what was not fair. “Good things happen to good people”, she used to say to Levi. After (F/N)'s death, he did not believe, that this was true. The girl did not lie, she was just wrong. Or else she would not have died, 

“She told me to run to a save place, and I ran away. Wanting to get help I ran home, her father, who noticed that we were gone, ran towards me. I told him what happened and after that my mother took me home, comforting me by singing a song, that the girl used to sing”, hearing this, Erwin was ashamed of himself for forcing Levi to tell him what bothered him. But then he did not feel that bad, hoping that it would help the man to get over it. “Do you still know the song?”, he asked. Standing up and opening the night stand, Levi took out a lettered paper, which he gave to Erwin. A soft smile crawled on his face, as he was finished reading it. “I bet she sang beautifully”, with a nod Levi confirmed. “The next day we were told, that she was dead. Her throat was cut open and the man got away. I killed him seven years later. It bothers me, that I am responsible for her death. If I would not have made her go on a walk with me, she would still be alive”, covering his face with his hands, Levi tried to prevent Erwin from seeing the tear that ran down his face. “It is all my fault”, the man said with a shaky voice, remembering the last words (F/N) said to him, before she died. “Before I left she told me to forget her and live a good life.” Erwin thought of something he could say to Levi, but he did not know what. Silence fell over the room, making Erwin feel uncomfortable and Levi was hopelessly trapped in his memory, being terrorised by the threatening images in his mind. “What was her name?”, these words broke the silence. “(F/N) (L/N)”, Levi whispered. His body was shaking violently, tears were streaming down his face, because he lost control over himself. The man remembered (F/N)'s smile, (F/N)'s touch, her dry lips on his forehead, the shining eyes, the way she looked at him and her stories. He missed all of these things, feeling guilty. “It is not your fault that (F/N) was murdered, Levi. Make yourself some tea and calm down”, Erwin told the shaking body in front of him. Placing a hand on Levis shoulder, he felt how hard his body was shaking and it made him grow more worried. “Do you want me to come with you?”, Erwin asked silently. Wiping away the tears, Levi was feeling ashamed and humiliated, and shook his head to say 'No'. 

With shaky legs he stood up and walked to the kitchen, to make himself some tea, but he stopped in front of a door. A piano was played and Levi recognised the melody.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you were not disturbed that much
> 
> I still hope you liked it  
> Love, Rena


	4. Helpful hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another narrator
> 
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> Rena

It was about three o'clock and the sun was burning down on our heads. Some of my team mates wiped the sweat from their heads and sighed. “Corporal, when are we arriving?”, Eren asked. 

The young cadet was a powerful one, full of life, optimistic and a titan. It was discovered not long ago and I still could not believe that this was actually real, hat this was happening and I was a part of it, not a big one but still involved. I joined the Survey Corps two years ago and never regretted, not even after I saw plenty of my comrades fall. 

They did fall for the greater good of humanity, they fell as heroes. The images of my comrades being devoured and killed flashed before my inner eye and my grip around the rein got a lot tighter, but my horse did not like the way it was gripped it. It rose its front legs in the air and I was barely able to hold myself on its back. 

“Cadet (L/N)! Is something wrong?”, Corporal Levi asked, looking at me with his stoic face. It made me blush, it was so intense in some strange way I could not explain. Calming my horse I realised that I pulled at the rein as I gripped it tighter but after my horse was standing still I answered. “It is nothing, Corporal Levi.” He nodded and did not question it any more. Cadet Yaeger looked worried and I shook my head to signalise him that everything was all right. 

He nodded in response and kept riding forward. The hooves of the horses made dirt in the form of dust rise every time they made contact with the ground. The smell of sweat mixed with cotton and leather came to my nose turning a expression of disgust on my face due to my hate. We rode about twenty minutes until we got to a house. 

The designation 'castle' fit better, but it was not as beautiful and dreamy as in the parents good night stories for their children. It was clear that it has not been used for a long time. The garden was overgrown with weeds and the plants also grew over the stone walls. I did not expect the inside of the castle to look any better. Sighing I got of my horse and placed it in the barn. I freed it from everything unnecessary and went into the mess hall where we were supposed to meet all together. Sitting down across from Eren I received a wave of his hand towards me to what I responded with a simple nod. “May I ask what happened back then?”, he asked. 

An expression of surprise appeared on my face, due to the fact I forgot about the incident myself and so I did not expect someone to remember it especially not asking about it. I remembered the images passing my mind but shrug them off. “Nothing serious. My horse maybe just got scared by a snake or something like that”, I told him and hoped instantly he would accept this as an answer. But before Eren could answer properly he got cut of by Corporal Levi bursting into the room. He was wearing a cloth around his head and his mouth was covered by another one. Moving the cloth he used as mouth guard away with his hands, which were covered in gloves, Corporal Levi started to talk. 

“We are going to tidy up this place. This is something I can not stand.” The Corporal swiped across a table with his index finger and rubbed his thumb against the now in house dust covered index finger. His eyes showed pure disgust as he did that. He assigned everyone to a particular location the cadet was supposed to tidy up and I got the hallway on the second floor. Walking past the Corporal I grabbed a broom and other tools to get the hallway cleaned. I got the tools on the floor and was about to start cleaning. As I breathed in, the smell of dust and old wood got into my nose and caused a sneeze. 

The hall was about 2 meters wide and the height was about 4 meters. On the hallway were five rooms that were getting cleaned by cadets. The hallway was long but it did not bother me. I stood on the left side of the hallway and I guessed that it was 8 meters to the right side. The hallway had two cupboards. One was standing on the left side from where I was looking, maybe 3 meters away, the other one was standing 7 meters away on the right side. 

First I started to get rid of the earthy dirt with the broom, then went on with cleaning the floor with a wet mob. After the floor dried out I started to wipe the dust of the cupboards and cleaned the pictures and decorations as well. After all I wanted Corporal Levi to be pleased. I did not know why he was such a freak when it came to cleaning up, no one really knew it at least not the people who I talked to, but I figured that there would be a good reason for him being like that, so I just went along with it. “Oh, screw this!”, a cadet in a room nearby screamed. At the moment I was cleaning for about two hours, by that time four rooms have been cleaned already only the cadet in the fifth room was not done. Out of curiosity I peeked in the room where someone continued to curse. 

It was one of my team mates, what a surprise, but he was sweating, really badly. The reek could be smelled 1.5 meters away that was the distance between us. He seemed exhausted, his brown hair was lying wet on his forehead, drenched with his sweat and his brown eyes were only half opened. By throwing away the tools he was holding, a mob and a duster, they flew against a table that was standing in the room. 

On the table were a picture frame and a lamp, that was most likely defect. The frame fell face forward because of the mob hitting it and the glass broke as it touched the floor. The lamp broke as well after the duster hit it and knocked it over. With the two things breaking the room got even dirtier then it already was. Foot steps could be heard, they were fast and hard. The person who was approaching was angry. 

A person turned around the corner and rushed to my team mate. It was Corporal Levi who I assumed to be nearby just at the moment. He noticed me giving a quick glance in my direction but not bothering any more. “Cadet, 30 laps”, the Corporals deep voice instructed. His voice was dripping with anger and did not allow resistance at all. 

The cadet left not noticing me. “I have to clean this by myself”, Levi said to himself and shook his head. 

By the way his eyes were closed and he put his head into his palm I figured that he was tired as well. Nonetheless he did not want someone to notice that his current state was not the best. Ignoring the Corporal I got to the dust wiping again. 

After some time the Corporal left the room, carrying the broken frame in his hands as he walked by. “Cadet (L/N), you need to clean that cupboard once again”, he said to me while he was looking at the cupboard on the right side. “It is not clean.” And then he was gone. I blinked confused, because I had already cleaned it, nevertheless I thought that arguing now was a bad idea. As I finished cleaning the left cupboard I started again with the left one. 

After I was finally done with the cupboard I cleaned the floor again with the wet mob, just in case. I was about to bring the tools away and go to my bedroom when I finished. Packing everything together I prepared to go downstairs to eat, but as I passed the room the cadet did not clean up I thought that cleaning up this room as well would not kill me. So I started by picking up the pieces of the broken lamp and throwing them in the bucket of the cadet, who was here before. 

After that was done I did the same as in the hallway. First I got rid of the earthy dirt with the broom, then I cleaned with the wet mob. After that I used the duster and wiped the dust away. As that was done as well I started to clean the table with a rag, the shelf too which was filled with about thirty books. I took out every book and wiped it with the rag. The sun went down about thirty minutes ago and I still was not finished completely. 

Only the windows and the windowsills were left. When I started to wash the windows I noticed that the cadet, who was supposed to clean the room earlier that day was still doing his laps with Corporal Levi watching him suffering. The cadet looked up and smiled at me and I gave a thumbs up. Corporal Levi turned around to look why the cadet smiled, but I went away from the window, not because I did not want to be seen, I was just done cleaning it. 

I started with the second window and its windowsill. After fifteen minutes of cleaning I was done and put all the cleaning tools I used together and went downstairs. In the storage room I washed the rag and the mob, put the duster into a wall cupboard. Then I threw away the broken lamp pieces. After a total of 8 hours of cleaning, or even more, I went to my bedroom and fell asleep when I laid down on the bed immediately. 

Levis Point of View

The cadet stopped after he finished his last lap and collapsed on the ground. “Go to your bedroom and do not come across me until tomorrow, brat”, I spat and went inside. The castle was cleaned, only the room was left. It was in the middle of the night, about eleven o'clock, but I can not go to sleep knowing that the room is a total mess. 

“Unbelievable”, I muttered to myself, walking to the stairs. I assumed the cleaning tools would be standing in the room, but when I opened the door there were no cleaning tools but also nothing to clean. 

Everything was cleaned, so clean that I could see my reflection in some surfaces, as the one of the shelf. Approaching the shelf, the scent of cleanser got stronger and I noticed that the shelf was free from any dust and every single book was cleaned separately. Taking out some books I that were cleaned carefully I thought that every book was cleaned separately. 

I walked to the table to check the broken lamp, but there was nothing left. As I looked at the table I could see my reflection on the surface and smiled at it. Then I noticed a letter lying on the table, which I was eager to read to find out who cleaned the room. 

'Figuring that you are really tired and need some rest I cleaned the room for you, Corporal. I hope I did well and I wish you a good night. Cadet (L/N)' 

She did a good job after all, so I was fine to go to bed. Before I went to sleep, I stored the letter in a book that was lying on my night stand. I wanted to use it as a bookmark.


	5. Rape, continued and ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I continued 'Rape' and hope you like the ending
> 
> Enjoy reading
> 
> Love Rena

Erwin could not believe what he was told. He was aware of the fact, that in the underground were happening a lot of cruel things, but hearing this, being a personal experience, was far more cruel and frightening than just reading about it in some reports, that were made sometimes, not often. Resting his face in his palms, he tried to understand, what Levi told him.

The scouts got a room, in which were instruments, so they could get a therapy. Most of them were on the edge of their sanity, and because of that, Erwin managed to make a music room, so they could get a music therapy. It was not much, but it still was helpful at least a little, and someone seemed to use the room. Levi was actually surprised, because the last expedition some weeks ago, and the curiosity got over him. The music was still playing and he opened the door slightly, to take a look at the person, who played, filling the silence with soft music and making Levi remember, how beautifully (F/N) sang to him, causing Levi to calm down and feel happy again.

Remembering, how he broke a plate in the kitchen, when (F/N) asked him to get one, so she could serve dinner for her father and his mother, and feeling so guilty, due to the small money his mother made. (F/N) sang the song, which was currently played on the piano, to him, embraced him, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. Levi remembered the way her thumbs brushed over his cheek, not feeling really soft, because she worked a lot, helping her mother with the house hold, what caused her to have harder skin. Nevertheless Levi did not care, in contrary, it felt really relaxing for him to feel the girl's touch. The memory made his chest contract again, the feeling of guilt taking over him.

“Captain…”, a soft voice whispered, as Levi walked into the music room. The boy, who sat at the piano, was surprised to see his superior in this room, because he usually did not go in there, saying that he did not need any kind of therapy. Not paying attention to the surprise of the cadet, Levi took a chair and fixed the cadet with his grey eyes, making him feel uncomfortable under his stare, as he sat down. The cadet never liked the way the corporal used to look at other people, because he was not used to such an emotionless glare.

“Where do you know this song from?”, Levis voice was as cold as ever, but his mind was filled with all the memories he collected with (F/N), that came up as he talked to Erwin, and listened to the melody. Unsure of how he should answer, the boy did not say anything, placing his hands on his lap and turning his gaze at them. A light blush of embarrassment and lack of assurance spread over his face and Levi grew impatient. He stood up and grabbed the cadet's face with a strong grip, and due to the grip, the cadet's cheeks were pressed together and pain was caused.

“My sister sang it to me”, the answer was muffled, but Levi still understood it. By now, it hit him, the realisation. The similarities were there, the same face shape and nose, as well as the same eyes, expressing love and care. Levis eyes grew wide, he could not control his feelings at all, so he let go of the cadet's face and turned away as quickly as possible, with the intention to avoid the cadet to see him in such an, for him, embarrassing state.

Slowly, carefully he parted his lips, letting hot air escape between them, before he talked. “Was her name (F/N)? (L/N)? Was that her last name?”, as Levi asked, he embraced his trembling right hand with the left one, trying to stop its shaking. The cadet was absolutely confused about the short man's behaviour, nevertheless he nodded. After he realised, that Levi could not see his movement, he quickly spoke: “Yes, did you know her?” Hope was in the boys voice, hope, that Levi would know something about his sister. He was three years old, when his sister died, and he did not know how she died. Indeed he did not know much about her, the only thing he was aware of, was the song she sang to him, when he cried, or was sad. The soft and loving voice has not been forgotten by the cadet. The boy joined the Survey Corps only a week ago, so it was not a surprise, that Levi did not know him, nor his background and family.

“How did you manage to get out of this sinkhole of city?”, calming down, Levi turned around again, facing the boy again, awaiting an answer. “I was lucky. Someone of the military police took me with him, when he was in the underground. To be honest, I do not remember a lot, I was four years old, when I was rescued. But he told me, that my mother begged him to take me with him, my father killed himself two days after my older sister died. Leaving my mother with no money and no opportunity to raise me. The man, who adopted me, said that she cried on her knees, saying that she did not want to loose another child, that at least one of them should survive, so he took me to the surface.” Small pieces of the memory came up in his mind, he tried to collect them, to get a clear picture of the whole thing. Failing, he continued to tell, how he ended up, where he was, in the survey corps. “I actually wanted to go to the military police, but I was not good enough”, the boy chuckled a little nervous.

Levi leaned against the wall, trying to process, what he was told just seconds ago, but he could not. However, without lifting his head to look into the eyes of the cadet, to prevent another contracting in his chest, Levi answered the boys question. “I knew her”, he stopped, to collect himself, not wanting his voice to get shaky. “She took care of me for some months, but then she was murdered. I guess you know how her life was ended”, Levi sighed, gliding to the wooden floor. As he sat down, he stretched one leg out, and the other had an angle of 45 degrees, on which he rested his right arm, his right hand hanging in the air. His gaze was fixed on the space between his legs, images running through his mind, making him almost vomit on the space he fixed with his eyes.

“I actually do not a lot about her. Almost nothing, except of her name and her anniversary of death.” The cadet was unsure, if he should ask the Corporal on the floor, if he could tell him a little about his sister, who died in such a young age. “Could you…”, lifting his head, the grey eyed man looked at the insecure cadet, who stopped talking. The corporal knew, what he wanted to ask him, and he figured, that telling him a little about (F/N) would not kill him. “She was a nice, loving girl, who played a lot with me, went on walks, calmed me with the song you just played”, Levi started. Interested, the boy, who sat at the piano, listened to the talking man on the floor. He was so happy, that he could actually get to know something about his deceased sister, due to the fact that his mother refused to talk about her because of the sadness it caused. “(F/N) took me on walks often. Even though I hated my neighbourhood, she managed me to love it. By telling stories she thought of, being so talented, I believed every word that she told me was true.” The boy wanted to be told one of the stories, parting his lips to ask, Levi interfered. Giving the boy a rather sad glance, he tried to tell him, that he did not want to remember the happy time, due to the sad feeling he would get, and the memory of (F/N) being dragged into the dirty alley.

However, a small voice in his mind told him to do so, it would be the right thing to do. “There was the old man living across from us. He had a scar over one of his eyes and I was scared of him, really much. But do not tell any one, or else I will prevent you from doing again on my way, understand brat?”, nodding excited and scared at the same time, the boy agreed, eager for the Corporal to continue. “(F/N) and I were out for a walk. She was holding my hand and told me, that one day, the man tried to build a doll house for his daughter, but because of his clumsiness”, Levi fixed the space between his legs, the memory causing shivers run down his spine. “His saw broke and one piece cut his eye, that was why he had a scar over it. Which eye it was I can not remember.” A silence was between the two, wrapping them up, causing an uneasy atmosphere. The boy, who was still sitting at the piano, wanted to ask the corporal to tell him another story, but he assumed that Levi would not tell him one.

Thinking of (F/N), the man, who was sitting on the floor, broke the silence in the room by asking the boy at the piano, if he could play the song again. “Of cou-”, Levi interrupted him. “How did you learn to play the song?” Blinking, the boy tried to confirm the question, after he was done he answered, turning around, so he faced the piano keys while answering. He thought of the old rusty piano on the street, that one of his neighbours threw away, not needing it any more, due to the damage it had. The piano sounded like a dying cat, the keys felt rough under his finger tips and a little cloud of dust rose every time he pressed one of the piano keys.

“My neighbours had a piano and I was allowed to use it”, he said, while he placed his fingers on the right place's. “I had a the song, as well as its melody in my head, the way my sister sang it to me, was also burned in my brain. It is impossible, that I will forget the song, or her singing”, a sad smile crawled up the boys face and a sad glance was in Levi's eyes as he remembered the sweet voice, which sang to him, when he felt lost. A soft sound could be heard, as (F/N)'s brother pressed the piano keys down.

 

> “You're alone
> 
> You're on your own, so what?
> 
> Have you gone blind?
> 
> Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?
> 
> Glass half empty, glass half full
> 
> Well either way you won't get thirsty
> 
> Count your blessing and not your flaws.”

It was as if (F/N) would sing to Levi, even though it was her brother, who started singing. His voice was deeper, due to the fact he was a male and he was older than (F/N), giving clear differences to his voice compared to (F/N)'s, but the corporal did not care, he did not hear the difference, to caught up in his memories. Levi had a pleasant feeling in his cheek, thinking of the way (F/N)'s palm touched it, as she sang to him. The same feeling was in his back and arms, which she used to rub, in order to calm him down.

 

> “You've got it all
> 
> You lost your mind in the sound
> 
> There is so much more
> 
> You can reclaim your crown
> 
> You're in control
> 
> Rid of the memories inside your head
> 
> Put all you flaws to bed
> 
> You can be king again
> 
>  
> 
> You don't get what all this is about
> 
> You're too wrapped up in your self doubt
> 
> You've got that young blood, set it free.”

 

It was as if (F/N) embraced him, sharing the warmth of her body with his cold one. Remembering this, gave Levi chills, what was noticed by the boy at the piano, who started to sing louder and adding more emotions to his voice, trying to get the corporal remember the good things (F/N) had gave to him. He sang the refrain with so many emotions, sadness, happiness, anger and fear. Everything he felt at the moment.

>  
> 
> “You've got it all
> 
> You lost your mind in the sound
> 
> There's so much more
> 
> You can reclaim your crown
> 
> You're in control
> 
> Rid of the memories inside our head
> 
> Put all your faults to bed
> 
> You can be king again.”

 

The last words were sang softly, the last sounds, the piano made, were hanging softly in the room, keeping the silence away for several seconds. And with he last words, the image of (F/N), the ten year old girl, that was like a big sister for the five year old Levi, disappeared, leaving an emptiness in the now adult man, which could not be filled. “It is my fault, I am the one, who caused her death”, the sounds, that the piano left, were still filling the room, nevertheless Levi's words were louder than them, causing the boy at the piano turn his gaze towards him. He was so confused and did not get, what the corporal tried to tell him. “I pushed he on going on a walk with me, that is why she died. One of the rappers found her and killed her in a dirty alley, after he had got what he wanted.” Levi buried his face in his palms, seeing the image of (F/N), yelling and crying, telling him to run away, to get to safety, and not to care about her, on his inner eye. The older man could not face the sibling of the person, who he used to love a lot, and who he murdered, as he thought.

After, what felt like hours to Levi, the boy said something, Levi never thought someone would say. He expected (F/N)'s brother to insult him as 'murderer' or 'monster', but he did not. “Did you kill her? Did you rape her? No. It is not your fault, Levi. Her death was caused by a rapper, as you said yourself. Do not blame yourself for what another did. She would not want that”, and then it was silent again. It was often silent in the room, and Levi disliked it a lot, because it was as if it would press on his chest so much, not giving him the opportunity to breath. “How did you… how did you process my sister's death?”, for a moment, Levi did not know whether to answer or stay silent. Deciding to stay silent, the man stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the boy sitting at the piano.

The whole time, he did not move his gaze up, did not dare to look at the corporal. He felt so guilty for asking the corporal that question, it was to much for him, and he knew it, nevertheless the feeling of not knowing any thing was to much, having the opportunity to find out something. Levi stepped into the music room again, holding a bunch of letters in his hands. “That is how.” Placing the letters neatly on the piano keys, he gave the boy the permission to read them. Grabbing one of them, he felt the paper, some felt rougher than another, revealing the age of it. “My mother bought paper, so I could write letters to her, in order to feel connected to her. to communicate with her”, Levi explained, holding a freshly written letter for (F/N), that he wrote this morning. He tightened his grab around it, causing the paper to get creased.

'Today was rough, horrible, horrifying. I lost Furlan and Isabelle. Why am I losing people I love so much, including you and mother? What did I do, to deserve this? Who the hell was I in my last life, to receive this punishment? One day, I swear to you, I will get revenge for them, like I did for you. I bet the dead body of that pig is still rotting on the rooftop, if it was not eaten by rats.' Was the begging of one letter, each being at least one side long, the longest, which Levi brought to him, was five sites long. Some of them were written neatly, but some were written in a hurry, being almost illegible.

“The ones with the gross handwriting were written in a small amount of time”, Levi confirmed the boys theory. “I am always writing letters to her, even though she will never read them.” And again, the boy said something, that reminded Levi so much of the deceased girl, that his chest contracted in sadness and pain, but at the same time in happiness and relieve.

“She is a part of you, isn't she? Always in your heart and memories, that are saved in your head. So she always reads them, maybe she does not answer, but she knows what you are dealing with. And if she could, she would do any thing to make you feel better.” The boy was reading some of the letters, until he asked the corporal something. “Can I write one as well?”, getting a nod from Levi as agreement to his request.

The elder grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him, with a pen, and watched the boy writing to his deceased sister.

'Even though I will never meet you again, or really get to know you, not knowing you that well, I still love you so much. You can not even imagine it. Love, your brother.' Was how he ended his writing. It was filled with a lot of his thought, but not everyone. In the most of his letter he asked questions, as how she lived with their mother, and how their father was like, even though he knew, she would not answer, he felt as if she did. “It is good”, Levi said, reading the letter, which was longer than a site, continued on the other site of the paper. The boy thanked for the compliment and stared at the piano keys, thinking of whether he should ask Levi, what was on his mind or not.

“May I play again?”

Turning his gaze to the boy, Levi nodded and grabbed a chair, to make himself comfortable. He wrapped his legs around the chair back and rested his head on top of it, waiting for the boy at the piano to start playing. Soft sounds filled the room again, the piano and singing, caused Levi to relax, how he used to do it, when (F/N) sang to him.

Somehow, he also felt, as if (F/N) was watching over the two of them, not leaving their side, until they die and meet her in _MU_ , the nothing, where all people go after their death. Nevertheless the _MU_ will not feel like Nothing, because Levi and (F/N)'s brother knew, that (F/N) was waiting for them, to fill the emptiness, which she never wanted to leave in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called 'you can be king' by Lauren Aquilina 
> 
> It is beautiful, and I really suggest it to you 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Rena


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second part to "Helpful hand" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Love, Rena

I put down the last plates into the wooden cupboards and I was done cleaning the kitchen after the dinner. I took the piece of clothing off my head which held back my hair and folded it neatly to put it down next to the sink, after that I took off the gloves I wore. They smelled after lemon and rubber. Smiling I looked around the kitchen and hoped Corporal Levi would be pleased to find the kitchen in this condition, after all he was known to be a freak when it came to cleaning. After being completely done with the cleaning and admiring my work I left the kitchen and went to my bedroom to get some rest. It was past eleven o'clock at night in the end and I needed to sleep sometime. As I walked to my bedroom rubbing my eyes sleepily I wished to have the power to teleport myself everywhere, so I would not have to walk so long. 

Passing the library-like room, in which the superiors have their meetings, my bedroom was not far away anymore. Plain cadets as me are not allowed in there while they have their meetings, nevertheless I spend a lot of my free time there, reading my favourite books over and over trying to remember all of my favourite quotes out of them, when the room was not used by any one else. At this time no one should be using the room, so I was confused, why light was shining through slender slots in the door of the room. By thinking over, I figured that someone just forgot to blow out the burning candle, so I wanted to walk in to blow out the still burning candle, because the last thing we needed was a fire in the middle of the night. Touching the doorknob, I felt the cold of it and its engraving stood out clearly, touching the inner side of my hand, I heard something, as if books were thrown of a table and paper flying around.

I stood there, rethinking if I should actually go into the room or just turn around and go away. After all the only only reason to go in the library-like room would be to prevent a forgotten candle causing our loss of a shelter from the titans, due to the fact that someone was in there it would be unnecessary to go in and it blow out, on the other hand I was really curious about what actually happened in there and to check over the person.

I chose to go to sleep and leave the person their personal space, considering that I would want that as well. After I let go of the doorknob and was about to go to my bedroom, I heard a dull beat, as if someone let their head fall on a table. My intention to go away was interrupted and I immediately turned around and carefully, really silently opened the door, peeking in. The room smelled as I remembered and secretly want it to smell like. The smell of the wax, which melted, was hanging in the air and it mixed with the smell of old books that have been opened and shut again. Old books have a particular scent, a scent reminding me of a nice evening and old days in my childhood and I love it. It is beautiful to be reminded of these old days, but what was not beautiful was to see the mess on the floor.

As I assumed earlier, books were thrown on the floor and next to the books was lying a lot of paper. I started to pick up the paper and saw that they were lettered. Some papers had the alphabet on them, big and small letters, in every line one letter, the big one left and the small one right behind its big form, but every alphabet in another handwriting which showed similarity’s, making clear that the same person wrote each one of them. Some papers had a text on them, I recognised them, they were out of the books I have read.

Every text in another handwriting but still the same as the alphabets were written in. It seemed that someone was trying them out and this certain someone was sitting at the table and was resting their head on it. As quiet as I walked in, I left the room and went to the kitchen again.

I brewed tea, black tea. Not adding anything else to the cup of tea and brought it to the person, who rested their head on the table in the library. Entering the library-like room I fixed my gaze on the person, who was still resting their head on the table. The person seemed like he did not notice me, after all I am one of the most silent fighters, so noticing me takes a lot of control over your senses and concentration. Due to my talent to move silently, I was not surprised as the person lifted her head in surprise and concern when I moved the chair across of them, pulling it back and sitting down.

“Here you go, Corporal Levi”, passing him the tea I made, while I started talk to him. He looked at it suspiciously, but grabbing the cup and sipping the tea. I was always concerned about the way Corporal Levi held cups. He did not use the handle, his fingers hold the cup by its marge, grabbing it carefully as if he is afraid to break it if he would add to much pressure to it. “Thank you, cadet”, Corporal said taking another sip. I stood up and started to pick up some certain pieces of paper. “Can I ask you a question, Corporal?”, my voice was calm, because I tried to keep it down, because if I talked to loud someone could wake up, also I did not want to ruin the atmosphere, which was quite nice, even though it was really messy.

When the papers where collected I put them down in front of the Corporal, fixing him with my (E/C) eyes, wanting to hear his answer. “Go for it, cadet (L/N)”, he said. My face became a questioning expression, but I turned around and started to pick up the books and sort them in the shelves they belonged in.

“Why are you still up so late, lettering papers with alphabets in different handwritings and copying books, or at least parts of them, Corporal?”, I asked and sat down after I picked up every book and put it in place again as well as picked up the rest of the papers, which were laying on the ground. “It is none of your business”, he answered.

My eyes hardened and he looked at me with his stoic expression, not even bothering. “I did not ask if it was my business. I care for my superiors and their well-being, whether it is on the field, fighting titans or sitting in the corner of a library, looking frustrated in the middle of the night”, I made clear, narrowing my eyes while doing so. “I trust you so much that I would put my whole life- No, I put my whole life in your hands”, I went on, calmly, because the Corporal tensed up. “I want you to be able to trust me at least with this.”

I was looking at him with an expression of begging and worry. “Only practising my handwriting, that is all”, Levi looked me straight in the eyes. His grey eyes looked into my (E/C) ones. It felt like an eternity and it started to feel uncomfortable, but I did not let him notice that. “And why?” He was not looking any more, he was starring into my eyes, trying to make me go away, to give up, but I did not. “Nothing important”, Levi made the attempt to stand up.

By putting my right hand on his left one and looking at his chair and him, I signalised him to sit down again and talk to me. “It is nothing, cadet (L/N). Go to bed”, he said, but he did not command it. He made it sound like a request. “And let you alone, let you have a sleepless night?”, raising my eyebrows, my eyes fixed him again, making clear, that I would not give up. “You are a pain in the arse, and you know it”, Levi said and sat down.

I looked thankfully at him. After I let go of his hand he followed it with his gaze, how it got to my other one. “I am worried”, he started. With a nod I signalised, that I wanted him to continue. “I… I can not believe I am telling you this, but I did not grow up in a good… neighbourhood, lets put it like that, cadet”, he went on after he cleared his throat. “And I do not want it to be noticed by my appearance, by my habits… by my handwriting as well.”

Blinking I was not able to believe, what he just told me. That may be the reason for his obsession with cleaning, too. “You do not understand it and now I… Ugh, you brat. Go to bed!”, his voice was louder than before, and it was filled with sadness and hurt. His gaze turned down and he could not face me, I could not tell if it was because of embarrassment or if he just remembered his childhood.

My aim was not to make him feel like that. Standing up, the corporal was about to leave the room.

“Wait…”, he actually stopped, not facing me, but I still saw it as my opportunity to go on. “It is true, I do not understand. But not in the way you think. I do not think this is silly or childish or something ridiculous as that. You are a great Corporal, a great fighter, the humanity's strongest, for god's sake yes, you are one of our biggest hopes to defeat these titans, who are wandering around and killing humans. You have the strength to stop all of this. You do not need to be worrying about something like your handwriting, whether it could reveal the circumstances you grew up with or that someone can not read the 'y', Corporal Levi”, smiling I stood up. “To be totally honest, I would be proud having such a background story as you. Corporal, you made it all the way up here.” My arms and hands gestured in the room, even if he did not see it.

I wanted him to remember all the meetings, every single victory he was part of.

“You have the possibility showing people, young and lost, worried and scared, who are just like you were, that there is a way up. I can only repeat myself, I would be proud of what I achieved if I would be you”, I continued. “And I am more than convinced that…”, tears of frustration and fear were streaming down my face by now and I sobbed.

“Cadet (L/N)”, Levi whispered, a little bit surprised, nevertheless he seemed to understand what my aim was by telling him that. “Levi, I can not believe that you run around with such an unnecessary burden. I do not know exactly how you feel, nevertheless I want to help you to forget about it. Of this uncalled-for burden you do not need.” Lifting my head I looked at Levi, who still was not looking at me, starring at the door instead. It seemed as if he would run away every second.

“Do you mean it, (F/N)?”, he asked. Smiling gently I answered: “Yes, Corporal Levi.” The Corporal turned around with a pleased expression, a smile breaking his usually stoic face. “It is nice to say something like that as well as relieving.” He sipped the last time at his black tea, that I brewed for him and gave me the cup. I grabbed the handle with my left hand and looked in it, seeing that he did not drink all of his tea, so my reflection was looking back at me in the black liquid. “Cadet (L/N)”, Levi said, standing in the door frame. “I trust you with my life as well. Have a good night.”

I smiled happily and grabbed the cup with two hands. “Have a good night too, Corporal Levi.” I blew out the candle and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read that Levi is actually one of the most emotional in the survey corps, but he just hides it, because he does not trust the new scouts. I came up with this idea of him getting emotional after he met an old friend, who he thought died trying to get him something to eat.


End file.
